Here I Am
by Amormoi
Summary: Follows on from My time of Dying. Thier baby has been kidnapped, will they find her in time? can they sort out thier issues enough to work together? Who is the threat? complete
1. Where were you when I was scared

**Here I am **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not making money. Still live at home still can't drive my own car… Do you need any more proof?

AN: Please read _My Time of Dying_ other wise this won't really make sense. Prologue set 6 months after Jack and Angela's wedding. Rest of the story will lead up to and over take these moments. Hope it makes sense that way?

-------

Prologue

_The voice was low on the phone. Low but pleasant, like he was telling a story to a child. "She cries for you at night. Screams and cries. I like when she screams; so long her voice gets hoarse. That rasping quality gets me going… " _

_She was listening, distraught for her only daughter, "What can I do to get her back," She asked fearfully._

"_I want their child, I want them to suffer."_

"_Whose child?"_

"_Your refugee and her FBI boyfriend."_

"_Oh," She had never really thought about Lynda's past, just sort of adopted her, but if this was her only chance to save her daughter then so be it. "How can I help you?" Janice asked._

"_The child is going to need a nanny…"_

-------

Janice thought about that phone call for a week before she had picked up the phone and rang Lynda. She was staying with Angela and Jack then… But that was months ago now. She felt horrible doing this to Lynda, absolutely terrible but Lana's life was at stake and as her mother it was time to live up the role God gave her and save her child.

She looked down at the baby she was carrying. "I'm sorry bubbles but I need you to help my baby." She shouldered both the backpack and her burden before approaching the man waiting on the platform.

-------

Booth was on the first flight to Brisbane, Director Cullen beside him, Angela and Jack the chairs behind. Parker and Rebecca had been put in protective custody two minutes after he had got the phone call from Bones.

He had hated being an absent father. He kept thinking over and over 'If only I had been there I could have stopped it. I could have saved my baby girl.'

He knew now was not the time for thinking that, he should have all his energy plotting his search and his revenge for the bastard who did this.

"Get some sleep Booth. The second we get off the plane you probably won't sleep for a while. She needs you to be strong and alert for her." Cullen placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Trust me."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us the danger and sent her to another country. They would have only been safe with me."

Sam didn't say anything just turned and looked out the window. There was a strained silence between them until he spoke. "Sorry Booth. I did what I thought was best but it wasn't. We will find your little girl."

-------

Lynda didn't even look up when her father sat beside her. He wasn't the one she wanted to see. She wanted her little girl. She needed her daughter. "Any news?"

"They arrive in an hour. Come on we will meet them at the airport."

Lynda nodded. This was not the kind of reunion she wanted.

She started packing the nappy bag when she realized what she was doing and burst into tears.

"Come on honey. We will find her soon." Max wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while before leading her out to the car.

-------

There you go. Can you call off the Furbies now? I know its short but hey the next one will be longer and have more of the threat.


	2. A broken promise left me here

Here I am

Chapter 1

-------

"Baby stop crying," Lynda pleaded with her little one.

Ever since they had left DC Aurora cried each day, but only for the hour that Booth used to come and spend with her since birth. Rory knew who her daddy was and missed him.

"Sorry baby but there is half a continent and the Pacific between you now. When Uncle Sam catches the bad guy we can go home and you can see him again."

Rory just kept screaming. She glanced at the clock 45 mins left, so she picked up a photo Angela had sent with her and showed Rory.

"Look Sweetie! Can you see? It's Daddy."

She quieted so Lynda used this opportunity to tell her stories of her old life as Dr Temperance Brennan fighting crime with Booth and the Squints, trying desperately to only tell the kid friendly stories, jokes and anecdotes leaving out the gruesome details.

When she finally got her to sleep she put her down and glanced up the door feeling eyes on the back of her head.

"Hey dad."

Max smiled at his daughter. "I am sorry I left you, you know?"

Lynda walked to the door and gave her dad a hug. "You did what was best for me even if I didn't think so. It's good to have you now though."

"Thanks. I am glad you found those friends of yours. Better family than I could be."

"You are all my family from you, Mum and Russ, to the Squints, Rory here and Janice. I got told once 'There is more than one type of family. This is my family."

"Booth told you that." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Is he family?"

"He is my baby's daddy."

"Doesn't answer my question."

She walked past him toward the kitchen. "Coffee?" She called over her shoulder.

-------

Later that night she composed an email to Cullen to pass on the Angela. She had more conditions this time round. Though she was able to have contact with her old life; he had to check all correspondence. Kinda like wartime letters to family. No information of locations, times and dates just general stuff, 'work is good, baby cute, miss you', kinda stuff. But today she needed an Angela type favor.

She added a couple of photos of Rory and hit send. Hopefully this could solve her screaming hour.

-------

Angela read her email and goo'd and gaah'd over the photos before starting the project Lynda had asked her to complete.

Booth walked into the lab and straight to Angela's office flowers in hand. He was still trying to make up for trying to shoot Hodgins and actually shooting her. What he was yet to realize was that Ange forgave him before it had happened but Jack was still seething but trying to forgive.

"Hey Booth," she smiled, "For me? How sweet but," she lowered her voice and held up her hand to whisper her secret, "I'm married and your making Jack look bad."

"I'm sorry," he looked around thoroughly chastised.

Angela giggled. "I actually need a favor though?"

"Anything." Booth just wanted to make up for everything no matter what it took.

"I need an hour long voice recording of you reading stories, telling jokes," she shook her head and pulled a face, "Just you talking… please."

"Um, sure." His face screwed up just mostly confused, "Why?"

"One special little girl misses the hour with her Daddy." She handed him the email and the photos.

"Oh." He grinned looking at the photos and chose his favorite, "Can I get a copy?"

Angela nodded. "Let me have a copy and those are yours." She rifled through her draw, "And so are these." She handed him a pile of photos from the six weeks leading up to her wedding.

She watched him flick through the photos, "Thanks Ange, I really appreciate it." His face was whimsical.

"Booth," He didn't even lift his head to look at her, "They will come home."

"Maybe."

"You didn't screw it up. She is gonna come back to you."

"I miss her. Both of them."

"She's coming home. I know she is. Come on Booth where is your Catholic Faith?"

"It left with her." He smiled in appreciation. "I know what your doing Ange. I will have that recording for you tomorrow." He held up the photos. "Thanks for these. I have to go talk to Zach bout the case."

"See ya then." She watched him walk out the door and Jack walk in. "Baby."

"Are we gonna have one?" Jack asked smirk on his face.

"One day, I want you to myself for a while yet."

He kissed her gently. "I think we may need some practice for that then. What do you think?"

"You are insatiable." She grinned and leaned into his embrace. "I wish…"

"I know. Its gonna take some time."

"If they could just find him. How did he get out of custody?" She shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Conspiracy."

"Insatiable and crazy."

"Love you too." He kissed her again. "I have dinner reservations tonight." He broke away from her and walked toward the door. "Dress is casual."

"What for?"

"2 month anniversary." The voice came from the hallway. Angela grinned. She really did love that man. If only Bren could come back and get her man too.

-------

"Mail," Janice called through the house as she sorted out the pile. The Lynda Morris' pile was left on the table while she took her own to the study.

When they had arrived nine weeks ago everything had seem slightly off… the landscapes, accents, money, houses, even the mail man. All the same yet slightly different. She was getting used to it now. She was enjoying living here with Lynda and Rory, though she hadn't forgotten the reason she offered her services and followed them halfway across the world. Leaving her son and beloved truck stop was incredibly hard but hearing her daughter's terrified sobs on the phone was harder. She had no idea how or why this man was after Lynda but now because of her, Lana was in danger.

One envelop caught her eye. It had no logo or return address and was typed. Putting it to the bottom of the pile she worked her way through the bills and bank statements first.

Tearing open the mystery envelop she had to stifle a scream. Inside was a photo of Lana blood dripping down her cheek, congealed blood had caused her hair to be knotted and filled with bird's nests and her once pale blonde locks were now tinted copper. She had one eye fused shut with swelling and bruises, the other was rolled back in her head, her nose looked broken and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She was tied to chair all her limbs covered in bruises ranging in color from the fresh bright purple to the week old yellow green. She flipped it over to read the message.

_I have what you want. Remember that._

_Await further instructions._

Janice could feel the prickle of tears behind her eyes as she hardened her heart to the other souls in house. Lana was an innocent and whatever they had done to upset this monster had put her daughter in the middle.

-------

Lana wiped off the last of her 'blood'. "Oh show me," she whined until her companion gave in and waved the photo in front of her face. "Ooooh it's good. That is the money shot." She smiled. "I can't believe my mother tried to replace me. Silly bitch." She turned her face to her companion. "I am an actress aren't I?"

He smiled back as he took back off her and started writing on the back. "The best." He put the cap back on the pen and leaned up to kiss her.

She wriggled out of his embrace after a couple of minutes and pouted, "How long is this gonna take. I don't get why you are dragging it out. Just shoot her and get it over with."

"They need to suffer the same fate they sentenced me to." He answered while thinking, 'If Booth had just let me kill her then I would have no need to kill the child.'

"He has another. Why not take the boy?"

"Parker is not Dr Brennan's." He replied simply. He knew she had other questions so he kissed her soundly disrupting her thoughts and effectively stopping her questions.

-------


	3. I'm trying not to fall

Here I am

Chapter 2

-------

Booth had now come to counting the weeks through his hour long rants into the dicaphone. Even though he wasn't there, he felt like he was bonding with his daughter in this form. If they ever came back then at least she would know his voice.

Angela kept telling him not to give up but sometimes his despondency ate at his soul. The only moments of joy that came were his hour talks, the couple of days each week her spent with parker and when Angela gave him her Aurora Newsletter complete with photos each week.

Sometimes he felt so alone and like such a screw up he wanted to quit his job cut off contact with the world and drink himself into oblivion.

Cullen would come in every couple of days with an update on the search for the 'threat' though he kept him in the dark as to whom or what it was. Apparently it was too risky to let him know.

This frustrated him more than he could ever put into words. His ex-partner and his children were in mortal peril yet; _he_ was unable to know what was going on because it would be _too_ risky. Crazy!

Nothing more to do than follow orders. He was a solider and that's what they do, right?

All he wanted to do was fix the mess he had created with Bones and live out his happily ever after with his family at his side. He had waited so long and didn't want to wait any longer.

He tapped on the door to the Deputy Director's office. Cullen lifted his head and motioned for he come in.

"Sir," he started.

"Sit down Booth. I have been expecting your patience to run out for weeks now," Cullen cut him off.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I am sorry but each lead we have had has run into a dead end." He shrugged apologetically.

"Let me work on it."

"No. It would compromise the integrity of the case."

"What if this was happening to your family? Would you be able to take a step back and watch the people on this case get absolutely nowhere?"

"Probably not, but I have the best working on it…"

"You don't. I am the best. We were the best, but you sent her away."

"She had the opportunity for you to go with her."

"No she didn't otherwise I would be with her."

Cullen shook his head. "You were both to go into hiding. She said she didn't want you to come with her."

"What? When was this? Did she say why?"

"Both times she had to leave; she was told you would be sent with her. She declined. Never gave a reason."

"I don't believe you. We are partners till the end. She would never just leave with out me."

"Sorry Booth but she did."

-------

Janice watched Lynda cry herself to sleep for the 8th night in a row. She stood at the door way, trying to not be discovered.

Janice had received another photo in the mail only this morning alerting her that she would have to act in the next couple of days. She almost backed out after watching this display each night, but in her heart of hearts she still blamed herself for the estrangement between her and Lana and felt obliged to go against her better judgment to fix it.

Maybe if she could help save Lana then they could mend their relationship. She missed her daughter and wanted her back in her life.

If taking this baby would mend the bridge between her and her daughter maybe the consequences wouldn't be so bad.

-------

As much as she tried to deny it, Lynda really did miss her old life and everyone in it. Maybe she should have stayed under lock and key back in DC; at least then she could see and hear the voices of her friends. Even though she had Janice, Rory and her dad here, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had left something behind. Or someone.

The feeling had been growing stronger each passing day. She emailed Cullen daily for updates on the FBI's search for her 'threat', yet nothing positive had come from him in months.

They had been living here in a pretty brick house in the suburbs for almost 6 months now and she was getting antsy.

"I want to go home." She sobbed into her pillow, night after night. No matter how bright the days were or how pleasant the weather was, she missed the people that had made DC home.

She missed Booth.

-------

Lana walked thru the Brisbane International Airport gesturing to the man behind her lugging all her bags. "Come on Honey. We have a date to keep and a new baby to bring home."

He looked up trying to find a smile that would cover up his real thoughts. 'Not to bring home, but to smother, cut up into little pieces and mail back to the condescending sacks of slime that had sentenced me.'

"Coming." He adjusted the bags slung over his shoulders and continued on his way, imagining all the ways he could torture the FBI's golden partners.

-------

_Tomorrow. Central Station Platform 3 pm. Don't be late. _

Was the note on the back of the latest photo.

Janice shuddered. Now it was time to live up her promise to her daughter; but also the time to betray the young woman who had accepted her into her family and made her into Nanny.

"Lyndy?" she started as she walked into the kitchen. Lynda looked up expentantly from the baby food she was preparing. "Do you mind if I take Rory out for a couple of hours tomorrow?"

"No. It will give me a chance to catch up on the housework. What did you have in mind?"

"Just some shopping and maybe a trip to the park." She shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

Lyndy didn't notice anything odd and just smiled, "Thanks. I am sure she will love that."

Alibi set, Janice went to pack her things to go straight back home unable to bare the looks of betrayal she would receive.

-------

Lynda was out at the clothes line when Janice left the next morning. She left her note of apoligies beside her dresser, packed her ticket into her handbag, made sure she had enough formula, clothes and nappies before taking off toward the train station.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the house grew smaller in the distance.

-------

I am pushing out these couple of chapters before I take a couple of weeks off to do some organizing and have time to read the new Harry Potter book. I should have chapter 3 out in bout 2 weeks. Thanks for sticking with me.


	4. A note I've got says I'm sorry Your not!

Here I am

Chapter 3

-------

Lynda reread the note 8 times before it finally sunk in.

Rory was gone.

The person they had been avoiding for over a year had finally caught up with them and they now had Rory.

She left the pile of freshly laundered clothes sitting on the table; they were unimportant, immaterial, and irrelevant. Now she was coming up with synonyms.

Max let himself in and found his daughter staring blankly at the cot.

"Pumpkin?"

She didn't respond; just held up the letter. He tried to take it out of her hand but she held on tightly, unwilling to relinquish the only clue to her daughter's whereabouts.

He quickly hit speed dial on the phone. "It's happened. Please hurry." He went to return the phone to the hook.

"I need to ring Booth." She whispered quietly. Max handed her the phone and she finally handed him the note.

Max left her alone to make the phone call while he went and made her a cup of tea.

-------

Booth was ecstatic to see Lynda's number come up on his phone but when he heard her tears before he actually heard her voice the worry set in. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Rory is gone. Janice gave her to him."

"Bones…" His voice wavered between a growl and tears himself. "When? What happened? Have you told Cullen yet."

"Dad just rung him. I have a note. Are you coming?"

"Next flight. I will get her back for you. He won't be so lucky this time."

-------

Booth got off the plane and watched the crowd for a familiar face. She stood out to him like a beacon in the dark. Her face was clouded with sorrow. The bags under her eyes were large and dark, her skin was pale and sallow and her hair looked unwashed and limp. He now realized that even depressed and haggard; she was still beautiful to him. Looking at her all he wanted to do was to take her into his arms and bring the smile back to her face.

Thinking of her smile made him think of the tiny being that shared that smile. Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter.

"Bones," He whispered.

Her face shot up, both amazed and relived he had come.

She flew into his arms and for the first time in 2 days cried. Her body shuddering almost violently with sobs.

"Shush, come on we will find her."

Cullen shuffled past them, "I'll get the bags."

Jack and Angela followed them, "We'll help."

As Angela walked past she grabbed Max's shirt, "Come on. Give them a moment."

-------

Lana paced the unit, baby slung over her shoulder. "Mongrel child, just shut up." She was patting the baby on the back. Rory had been screaming since she had been handed from Janice's arms into that of the stranger that had nothing but malice on the brain.

Lana's companion stalked into the unit arms laden with shopping bags. "Bloody kid. Here you figure this stuff out." He threw it on the floor before slamming the door and moving in to torture their hostage.

"So Mummy…" He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Janice. "What made you cave? Was it the riches, the fame, the cries of your daughter? Huh? She is quite convincing isn't she? She truly is your daughter. Make those around her believe anything they want, truly an actress."

Janice looked up from the floor, the injuries from the beating she took evident on her face. "Why?" She croaked. "What did they do to deserve this?"

He ignored her question and slapped a set of chains around her ankle. "You will look after the baby. Just remember this place is soundproof, doors will stay locked and the windows don't open." He opened the door and called, "Oi, woman. Bring the brat."

Lana walked in. "Stupid kid. Make it stop." She handed Rory to her mother.

Janice took her and hugged her as close as her injuries allowed. "Rory. Honey, shush baby girl." She cooed.

"Her name is Chloe!" Lana snapped. "Chloe! My baby's name is Chloe."

The tall man walked out of the room to collect the bags of shopping he brought home. "All yours." He dumped it on the ground and stalked out. "Hurry up," He through over his shoulder at Lana.

Lana rolled her eyes and turned to her mother. "Make sure she is ready to travel, we will be heading back to the states in a couple of days." She turned to leave her blonde hair whipping around to cover her face.

"Lana, baby girl? What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"You never cared, why start now?" She left without a backward glance.

Janice was left with her mouth open staring at the door, nursing the crying baby.

"I am so sorry sweetie. So very sorry." She rocked Rory close murmuring her apologies into her hair.

-------

The man stood watching the door he just walked out of. 'Sorry women. The second I can finally get them out of my life is moment I will be free to fix this. My way.'

The door opened and Lana slipped through dead bolting the door after she came out. She took a couple of seconds to compose herself before she turned large smile on her face.

"Our family is complete. Honey, I just have to kill my mother and we are home free." When he didn't respond she lifted his chin, "Baby what's wrong?"

His cool smile chilled her to the bone. "Nothing," was his response as he plunged the knife into her chest. "Nothing at all."

-------

Cullen read the report that had been emailed to him. "Damn," He read it again just to make sure his facts were clear.

"Booth!?!" He called, gesturing for the man to read the email. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

-------

Sorry I was procratinating... I will try to have the next chapter out in a couple of days. Cheers. I am not too happy with this story so please if you have any idea how I can make it better please let me know.


	5. Atomic winter in my soul

Here I am

Chapter 4

-------

_Female, 5'3", Blonde, slim, found in industrial bin behind Charley's on Lennon, single stab wound to stomach. Identified as Lana Perry, Daughter of Janice Perry, and Last known contact of Jamie Kenton. _

_Surveillance footage shows Jamie Kenton leaving hotel at 1am with woman identified as Janice Perry. They had two suitcases with them and a pram. _

Booth read these couple of sentences numerous times. It was all too real now. It was Kenton. His body count kept rising and if Rory became part of it … he really didn't want to think of that possibility.

He went to hand the piece of paper to Max, completely bypassing Lynda's outstretched hand. She tried to snatch it from her father but he maneuvered out of her grasp.

"It is my daughter that is missing. Give me that piece of paper." She demanded stomping her foot like she did when she was five though Max didn't think this was the time to point that out.

Max glanced up at Booth waiting for permission. There was obviously a reason he didn't give it to her. He read the paper and grimaced. He had heard about their run it with Kenton.

If this man had no misgivings about feeding his daughter to feral hungry dogs there was no telling what he would do to his grand daughter.

Booth noticed the reaction and shrugged in a kinda see why? way to which Max responded in kind, but gave the page to her anyway.

He held her shoulders knowing that this would freak her more.

Lynda gasped loudly in terror when she let it sink in. Watching her it seemed like she folded down the middle and sunk to the chair before practicality broke the surface.

"Have you got the footage yet? What name did he check in under? Why wasn't he picked up in customs? Have you informed the airports yet? I assume he will be heading home as soon as he can, what details have you got regarding a 'safe base'?" She fired these questions at Cullen, not even pausing for an answer.

"Jack; Dad, go to the city and question the staff at Charley's. Sam I want you to go to the Airport and start the checks there anyone with a baby needs to be questioned. Booth… start …" and she paused eyes glassy glancing around the room; nobody had moved, "NOW." She screeched. "We wasted enough time for you to come over. Move. I want her home."

Jack scrambled into action scared of what his former boss would do to him if the mood took her; dragging Max with him. "Do you know how to get there?" he asked while grabbing the keys.

Angela placed a cup of tea in front of Lynda. Though she didn't say anything she knew the gesture was appreciated. She also handed Cullen a pile of photos of Rory and a sketch of Kenton. "I'm online as soon as you get their passwords." She added knowing that her recognition software was as good as or better than the FBI's.

Cullen nodded and left.

Booth stood there staring at Lynda. He knew what he should be doing. He just couldn't leave her until he knew why she was here instead of with him. Angela ever being the intuitive one had already made herself scarce and relocated to the study to set up her computer.

"I could have stopped this you know?"

"Don't get into this. Find my daughter." She picked up her tea took a sip and moved to find Angela.

Booth's hand wrapped around her arm stopped her. "Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't safe." She tried to pull away but he held fast.

"Any safer than here?" He was incredulous at her tone.

"He had a weapon. He used Lana."

"Why didn't you want me to come with you? I should have been here. I should have been with my family."

Lynda flinched when she heard the tone in his voice. 'His family.' She truly wanted him with her but not to the point where he would exclude his son. "You should have been protecting Parker. I can look after myself." She snapped.

"Parker is fine. Yet you let a kidnapper into your home to look after our daughter." He snapped back.

"Leave. I should have never involved you in this. Let go of my arm and get out of my house."

Booth had heard this before but he still pushed. "Not involved me in this! She is my daughter. You couldn't just _not_ involve me in this; this isn't just a game Temperance, this is our daughter's life."

"_My_ daughter's life. I know. Do you think I don't know that? This isn't a game and if you can't get off your high horse for one precious second and help me get her back to me then I would prefer you to get out of my hair and _leave_."

Booth's hand dropped and he turned angry at himself for letting it get to this stage and furious at her for not giving him the opportunity to be here from the beginning to prevent it.

"Fine." He muttered a few choice words under his breath. "Ange?" he called.

"Yo." Was the reply.

"Gonna check out the other hotels in the area. Can you get me a print out of the area and the directory?"

"Piles already waiting," she walked out handing him a pile of paper, almost as thick as a book. "I have highlighted the cheapest in orange, ritzy in blue, don't ask many questions in pink, purple is closest to the airport." She also handed him 3 photos, one of Jamie and two of Janice holding Rory. "Good luck." She leant up to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in her ear; "I thought you learnt the first time."

He grimaced before grabbing the rental keys, he waved the paper; "I'm on my cell."

-------

The real estate agent handed Jamie the key with a flourish. It always gave him a jolt how easy it was to buy _anything_ with cash, including silence.

"I appreciate doing business with you Mr. James." She tapped her nose. "Discretion for your mistress assured." She smiled brilliantly counting her commission out of the folder of cash he had handed her.

The house he had brought for this little exercise was not overly largish yet it was big enough to keep Lana from fussing while they searched. He waited till the woman had driven off before he opened the garage and moved the car in. He wasn't risking the neighbors from seeing the old wench and the child.

He had only been staying in the hotel long enough to have the house modified to suit the purposes he needed.

Once the door was firmly locked he opened the car door and pulled Janice's chain. "Move it." And almost as an afterthought, "Bring the kid."

He dragged the chain in through the kitchen and up the stairs; the room he had modified for the containment was small, with a large stake in the floor for the chain. It had a port-a-cot and a mattress for those being confined; a small fridge stocked with enough pre made meals for a week; 4 bottles and 3 tins of formula; a small sink and toilet. The room was fully enclosed and there were absolutely no sharp objects in the room to use for escape.

It was designed so he would have no reason to see or hear them for at least a week. Perfect for the plans he had to manipulate and destroy Dr Brennan's and Agent Booth's partnership.

-------

Deeply apologetic for the delay. I have just been moved up a station at work (yay for me) and with everything else I haven't had time to sleep let alone work on this. Sorry will try to finish this in the next couple of weeks.


	6. I'll protect you, Don't be scared

Here I Am

Chapter 5

-------

The next morning Janice woke up to a rattle of keys in the door. She kept her eyes shut trying to convince her captor she was still sleeping. Listening to his footsteps approach her bed and then deviate toward the cot she cracked open her eye to watch him.

Jamie stood over the cot watching the baby. There was something about the look on his face that made the hairs rise on Janice's neck. He picked up Rory and took her over to the bench where after he flattened out her hand he pulled out a knife.

"Stop!" Janice screamed when she realized what he was planning on doing. She flung the blankets of her and flew across the room. "No, please take mine."

"Why?" He watched her acutely aware that women when protecting the young were extremely dangerous; keeping the blade between the child and the old woman, threateningly close to the child's unprotected throat. "You gave me the child willingly; you should have known this was what was in store for its future. Correct?"

Janice eyed him warily. She knew that she couldn't hurt him and she didn't want to put Rory in worse danger. "I tried not to think about it. Please if you are going to send them a threat, use me first."

He cocked his head to the side as if thinking, "Maybe I should send one finger from each of you."

"Please don't hurt Rory."

"Hum. No. She is the objective. You are just here to make sure she stays alive long enough to inflect maximum damage on their precious partnership."

Janice was still calculating her options when he grabbed her. "Put your hand out flat. Move and I will kill you, then who will stand up for the precious child." He waved the knife in the air. "Now which one don't you want?"

-------

With in hours every possible means of public transport was on the look out for Jamie Kenton, Janice Perry and Rory Morris. Posters where everywhere, Angela had set up message boards and web pages, Booth and Cullen had alerted the local authorities and now Lynda Morris was now preparing herself for her first television interview.

They had alerted every form of media within the state, using both television and radio.

Lyndy felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately was torn between relaxing into the warmth and getting ready for round two of the great debate.

"Yes Booth?"

"Please can I do this too?"

"No. I am her mother, as you keep pointing out, it is my fault; I will do it alone."

"I'm sorry. I should have never snapped at you. It's not your fault, its mine. I should have followed you."

"I can take care of myself."

Booth tensed at her tone. "No. Stop. Bones look at me. We can't get into this right now. Stop trying to fight me on this. I want to get her back just as much as you do." He paused waiting for her to simmer down. "Let me help you."

He felt her relax under his touch and she turned gripping his hand tightly. "Thank you. I need you here." Her voice was the opposite to her tight grip, soft and exposing her deepest fears.

He pulled her in for a tight hug. "Not going anywhere Bones." He kissed her head gently. "Come on its showtime." He lead her out to the front yard where the media had gathered, cameras and mics at the ready. The only person not wearing the logo of a media outlet was the Australia Post courier with a box at his feet and holding out a pen and his clipboard.

"Signature please?"

-------

Jamie had the TV tuned into channel 7 watching the media coverage on himself. "Gold." He whispered as they showed the appeal and the look on their faces as they pulled the finger out of the box. "Hum. Classic."

The part that tickled him the most was the fact that he was living only 3 streets away.

-------

Short but conveyed what I wanted it to. Read and review. Please. Big thanks to my two faithful loyal reviewers, 9ud9ir190ne6ad and bb-4ever. Your support means a lot to me.


	7. But Here I am

Here I Am

Chapter 6

-------

As much as Janice wanted to nurse her hand and cry tears of pity to her mangled hand, she had to care for Rory. Rory had not stopped screaming since Jamie had picked her up; her still swollen and bleeding fingers causing the poor child no end of pain.

Janice had not been surprise when Jamie had threatened her and removed her pinky but had balked when he threw her to the floor and then performed the exact same thing on an innocent child.

She could still hear the laugh that had followed him out the room until the locks turned and she was plunged back into the silence of the room and the poor child's screams.

She set her mind to the task of stopping the bleeding before something dire happened; she knew that babies could only lose a small amount of blood before they bleed to death.

"Come on precious. You need to stay strong for when you get home to Mummy. Do you want to see Mummy? Rory please hold on." She murmured trying to calm Rory, but it was as much for her as it was for the baby.

Hope that Lyndy would find them and take Rory to safety. She had no qualms that once Rory was safe, she, herself would be spending the rest of her natural born life behind bars for kidnapping. Though that fate she had brought on herself, all she wanted and prayed for now was to see this little girl in her mother's arms and safe away from this mad man.

-------

When Lynda opened the box all of her worse fears were confirmed. She stared at the tiny finger nestled in amongst the cotton wool and promptly fainted.

Booth caught her before she hit the ground but the box dropped and the finger flung itself into the crowd of waiting reporters causing a frenzy of cameras trying to get a glimpse of the object.

Cries of 'Oh god' and a couple of cusses escaped the crowd until Cullen picked up the finger and they all had to turn their attention back to the couple.

Lynda wasn't out for long and as soon as she could she snatched the finger back and held it up to the crowd.

"Can I have your attention please? My name is Dr Temperance Brennan," she heard a gasp from someone behind her; probably Angela, and Booth grasped her hand in support, "I was previously in a witness protection program with the FBI, but now the man I was trying to avoid has now got my daughter and I am going to need your help to find her. Her name is Aurora, but we call her Rory. She is 8 months old and has dark hair and blue eyes. She has been missing for 3 days now and I just want her home. Please. The man who took her is extremely dangerous his name is Jamie Kenton. He is 6 foot 3 has short cropped curly hair and blue eyes." It was at this point Angela handed her a poster she had made up with photos of Kenton and Rory. "If you see him around or know where he is please contact either your local police or me this is my number." She pointed to the bold printed number on the bottom of the poster. "Please, this is my daughter's finger and if we get her back in the next 5 hours she can have chance of having a fully functioning hand and growing up with no lasting damage."

She leaned back into Booth's embrace. "Dr Brennan?" He queried.

"No more hiding. Here I am." She gave him a small smile. "Like that was ever going to change."

The reporters were starting to crowd around firing questions at the couple when Jack stepped up. "There will be a 7 figure reward for the information leading to the capture of Jamie Kenton and safe return of Rory."

This gave the reporters some ammunition to start questioning Jack and he just looked exasperated, "and a reward for the first station to air this." Everyone was just staring at him like he was crazy. "That was my way of saying leave." He shook his head and grinned ruefully at Brennan and Booth. "Press."

Booth returned the smile. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"More than, but she is my god daughter and one of the most important people in my life, nothing is too much for her." He walked away from them and into Angela's arms.

"Does this mean you forgive him?" she asked hope filling her voice.

"I have too. Between you nagging me and Bren looking at him with gaga eyes I didn't have a choice."

Angela's beaming grin was all the reward he needed. "Come on you old softy I think I can set up a switchboard in the lounge room.

-------

Jamie watched the broadcast gleefully. It was being replayed every 15 mins on most channels and it never got old watching their faces when the finger was flung out of the box.

He was a little worried when She had declared her real name on the air but he knew there were only 2 people who knew where he was and one was locked in the room upstairs and the other had had her palm greased sufficiently to stop her from opening her mouth.

This really was shaping up to give much better satisfaction than feeding Dr Brennan to rabid, hungry dogs. She would falter soon enough when her precious child was delivered to her door step in pieces.

-------

Sarah was getting a beer out of the fridge when the face of her latest client flashed up on TV screen.

"I just sold that guy a house yesterday." She told her husband David. "What's he doing on the news?" She asked as she opened her drink.

"Kidnapping a child." He answered eyes still glued to the screen. "That is the baby's finger the mother is waving around. According to the countdown clock she has less than an hour before they can't reattach it." David heard the smash when Sarah dropped her drink and it started to make sense. "You know where they are."

-------

I figured I would put out a chapter while I am holed up in bed fighting off a cold. I managed to get through most of winter without getting one but the second spring rolls round I am the first to get sick. Don't you just love irony?

Let me know what you're thinking. Hit that **submit review** button. I double dog dare ya.


	8. The only remedy I know

Here I Am

Chapter 7

-------

David watched his wife very carefully. He knew she accepted bribes to keep wealthy and influential persons details and purchases discreet, he just never expected her to accept the bribe off a kidnapper.

Sarah's eyes went blank and she turned toward the kitchen again, "I should clean up the mess." David heard her mutter as she walked away.

He couldn't believe his eyes or his heart. This was putting an unexpected hold on their talks about when they were going to start trying for a family. The when was starting to look like a shaky _if?_

"Sarah?" he got off the couch and went to put his arm around her as he heard her gentle sobs.

"I will be a terrible mother."

David shook his head. "No sweetie this is your chance to prove just how a good a mum your going to be." He took the phone off the hook and handed it to her "Help them protect this child. Put this monster behind bars so he can't hurt anymore children."

Sarah nodded and dialed the number still flashing on the TV screen.

-------

The phone had been ringing incessantly since their plea, and it was getting ridiculous to sort through the calls that we legit and those that were just after money. Calls were coming in from all the capitals and some as far fetched as Alice Springs in the middle of the desert.

"This is crazy." Angela sighed. "Why are people so greedy?"

Booth grimaced. "I wish I knew…"

He was gonna continue when a high pitched squeal erupted from the other side of the room. This wouldn't be so weird if it had come from Angela but coming from Temperance was down right creepy.

"Bones?" Booth glanced at her warily. "What's up?"

She was frantically writing something down on a piece of paper a massive feral grin on her face. "Ok thanks but can I ask you to repeat what you just told me? I will have to put you on speaker. Hang on… Ok can please tell the rest of them what you told me?"

"_Um I sold a Mr Smith a house 2 months ago. He only moved in yesterday he wanted a few modifications before he moved in. He was assured absolute discretion. He paid in cash. Didn't have the blonde woman with him when he took the keys; but had an older one and a baby. The house is only 2 blocks from the house in which was in the TV plea."_

This time the squeal did come from Angela.

"_The Address is 45 Protocol Avenue Yamanto."_

Jack took the phone to get the woman's details while Booth was sorting out his weapons, without any argument he tossed a gun to Bones and nodded to Cullen and Max.

"Lets go." Temperance had already grabbed her keys. "I used to walk past that place thinking how nice it would be to live there. Not anymore. I want to get my baby and go home."

"Cocky bastard planned this, months ago. You had been compromised since you came to the country." Max added rather unnecessarily.

"Lets go get my girl." Booth turned to Angela and Jack. "We will need an Ambulance on the scene if we want to save her finger this will all be over in 20 mins."

-------

Jamie hadn't been worried about the TV plea until he heard the cars pull up out the front. He watched them closely through the window. It was only 4 people. He knew Booth was a good shot and seeing his former boss was a little worrying but the other two… seriously what kind of damage could a woman and a graying old man do?

He might have been a little more concerned if he had read the files on Max and Temperance though.

"According to the chick, he modified the upstairs so that is where he will be keeping Rory and Janice. Whatever you do; DO NOT SHOOT MY BABY." Temperance was very clear and concise.

Her and Booth fell back into their routine the second they took for the front door. 18 months wasn't enough time to break such and ingrained habit.

"He knows we are here Bones so just stay behind me and as soon as you get the chance go for the stairs."

She just rolled her eyes, "Do you think I don't know this?"

"Did you think I didn't know not to shoot Rory?"

"Point."

"_Kenton."_ Booth called. "We know you are in there. Come out and give us our baby."

"Pigs Bum buddy." He heard the voice call back. "I will kill the kid if you enter my house."

"Booth..." came Temperance's warning growl.

"Ok! We have to keep him talking to us." He growled back.

"Why this child? Why not use my son?"

"Parker is not connected with the good Dr here." They could hear him laughing. "Watching your faces while I slit your daughter's throat should be better than trying to feed you to dogs, Don't you think Lynda? No wait that's right you have gone back to Temperance."

"Why us?" Brennan called back.

"Well that is the pertinent question now isn't it? Why would I want to hurt the FBI's golden couple? Huh. Well maybe we could start with, it would be fun…."

-------

Around the back Cullen and Max were encountering a few obstacles, for instance no back door. One window and no other openings.

"Fudge." Max looked to Sam. "Boost?"

-------

It never failed to amaze Janice what impeccable intuition Rory had. Stuck in a silent room with nothing but her thoughts for company, Rory had always acted as an alarm for when he was coming. It was as though she sensed the impending terror and started whimpering a good minute before the locks sounded in the door.

Today was a little different instead of whimpering when the locks turned, Rory was giggling.

Something had changed and when the door opened she could hear the calls and back and forth. The voices were familiar and close.

Rory's giggles didn't stop when the door opened. "Pop" she cried out her arms outstretched to Max.

-------

Jamie heard the locks on the room turn and knew what they had been doing. He turned mid sentence and took off up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time, his gun drawn.

Janice, Max, Sam, Temperance and Booth all heard him thundering up the stairs, which led to Booth breaking down the door and leading Temperance up the stairs as protectively as ever, constantly trying to shield her from impending danger, while she fought to see what was going on; and Janice snatched for Rory and fell to the ground using her body to shield her from Kenton, Max not wanting to lose his granddaughter again lashed out at Janice's snatch which made him lose his balance and he fell on top of Janice and Rory (Rory's squeal would have been funny if not for the circumstances). Sam spun round to look at them which distracted him form Kenton who had now dispensed his weapon into Sam's shoulder.

Max retaliated and got the first shot into Kenton shooting him in the leg from his position on the floor until Temperance in mother bear mode shot him in the chest less than a micro second later.

Max rolled off Janice and Rory, Rory squirmed out of Janice's grasp and crawled straight into her mother's arms.

Max wanting to give the family some privacy checked Sam's shoulder and helped get him and Janice down to the ambulance.

Booth watched his girls and gently whispered to Bones, "How is her hand?"

Bones' face snapped up. "Let's go."

-------


	9. Everything is said and done

Here I am

Epilogue

-------

Temperance sat cradling her 8 month old daughter tight to her chest. The surgery had gone as well as could be expected and they hoped that in time Rory would have full use of her severed finger, but she was still having trouble adjusting to the feeling of guilt, relief and the sinking feeling that sat in her chest.

Her life on the run was over now, she had killed Jamie Kenton and there would be no way for him to get to her or Rory again. She still hadn't spoken to Janice and wasn't really looking forward to the conversation but the closure that it should bring would be worth the drama to get it. The one thing that was bringing her the most trouble was where would this go from here? If she moved back to DC then, sure she could see Angela all the time and Rory could see her dad but what of her own father who has to stay in Australia or face prison again, and she did promise Zack that he had no threat of her returning to work at the Jeffersonian, so where did that leave her. As much as she loved her time at home raising Rory, her work as an Anthropologist was a key piece in the make up of Temperance Brennan. Without it who was she.

"Honey?" She looked up and smiled when she saw her father. "How are my baby girls?"

"Rory is fine, she is gonna be just perfect and I am peachy."

"Peachy, hey? I haven't heard you say that since you were 8 and going through your Strawberry Shortcake phase." He was rewarded with a small smile. "What's wrong?"

She sighed long and when she finally looked at her father there were tears in her eyes, "What am I gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" he moved over to put his arm around her shoulders. "Its over you can go back to your life."

"That's just it. I don't think I can. I am not the same. I am a mum now, Rory needs me, but I need to be Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist and Author, I am not sure I can do both."

Max smiled, "You can be what ever you want and if you have faith in yourself you can do both."

"I promised Zach."

"There are more roles for your profession. Adapt."

"You make it sound so easy." She shook her head disparingly.

He brushed the hair out of her face, "But since when have you ever liked easy."

This made her smile. "What about you dad?"

"Hey honey if I have to go to jail to be able to see you and Rory regularly I will do it. I love you both and will follow you around the world to protect you."

"I don't want you to go to jail."

"I want you to go home to DC. I want to you to visit me in the prison."

"I love you Dad." She wrapped her free arm around her father and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too pumpkin." He let her cry for a moment before he had to ask her one important question. "What about Booth?"

Her answer was muffled, "What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

"I care about him dearly, he is Rory's father."

"What about your relationship?"

"He walked away from me that first night and I ran from him the next couple of times. The only relationship that is gonna work between us is friendship and as parents to this little girl." She smiled down at her sleeping daughter. "I know I should say that we should have never crossed that line but I just can't regret her."

-------

Booth had been listening at the door and it broke his heart to know she held no hope for their reconciliation, but he quickly buoyed with her last statement, and with that he felt confident to go foreward.

-------

Angela was on the phone in the visitors lounge but hung up quickly when she saw her best friend walking up the hallway pushing a little cot.

"How is she doing?" She asked as she brushed Rory's hair to the side smiling with genuine pleasure at seeing her niece.

"Ok." Temperance seemed a little hesitant. "Um, Ange… I am going to send Rory back to the states with Booth, while I settle my affairs; could you um…"

"Keep an eye on them?" She tried to finish the sentence.

"No, could you look for an apartment for me?" she thought a moment, "and maybe a teaching position?"

"You're coming home forever? Good thing I had your apartment rebuilt." Ange smiled that sneaky smile.

"You did?" Temperance smiled back.

"Yep, added another 2 rooms and redecorated. Your lounge room is a little smaller but you no longer have many neighbours."

"I am coming home."

-------

Thank you all for your patience sorry for the wait. My computer is ok and working these days unfortunately the internet is not as strong. Its done finally finished.


End file.
